Not my son
by Kairan1979
Summary: Schooled AU. My version of the talk between Superman and Batman.


**Title**: _Not my son_

**Author**: _Kairan1979_

**Summary**: _Schooled AU. My version of the talk between Superman and Batman._

_**A/N**: I was annoyed to see Superman treated as a jerk because he doesn't want to accept Superboy. So I wrote this fic, trying to show Superman's side.  
_

* * *

"Trust me on this. The boy needs his father".

Clark jumped from his seat.

"I'm not his father!"

He stood up violently and turned toward the door, when Batman's words stopped him right in his tracks.

"What scares you so much, Clark?"

_That's it!_

Clark Kent glared at Bruce with an angry expression on his face, "You know what? I'm tired of the Leaguers thinking that I'm responsible for him. I've heard Green Arrow calling me a dead beat dad behind my back. That's rich coming from him, a billionaire playboy extraordinaire!"

"Oliver is hardly Father of the Year material, but we are not talking about him right now".

Clark sighed in frustration, "Bruce, you really have no clue? I wasn't easy for me to get used to the fact that I'm the Last Son of Krypton. I dreamt to become a father, but Jor-El explained to me why it's impossible," his shoulders slumped a little. "If Superboy was a result of a one-night stand, if his mother hid him from me for years and then he suddenly popped up in my life, I'll be happy knowing that I have a son. But the problem is that Superboy is NOT my son. To be honest, I'm not even sure he's human".

"That's too harsh, don't you think?"

"Harsh? Imagine Ra's al Ghul stealing your genetic material to create a perfect warrior for the League of Shadows. Will you consider his creation a son of yours? Will you welcome him with open arms, no question asked, just because he has your DNA? I don't think so".

Not getting any response from Batman, Clark added, "Now it's my turn to ask questions. Who are you and what have you done with Bruce Wayne? The man I knew never let his guard down; he was always looking for double meanings and hidden agendas. And he never gave his trust blindly," again, he failed to incite a response. "I was thinking since you contacted me via comlink and told that we need to talk. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. Growing up without your parents around was hard. You don't want the others to suffer the same way you did. That's why you adopted Robin. That's why you are pushing me to accept… Superboy. But I can't".

"Can't or just don't want to?"

"**Can't**. I don't trust him, Bruce, and neither should you. Just because he looks like handsome teenager, not like a disfigured monster, doesn't make him any less of a threat. _I am a living weapon_. His words, not mine. After everything we learned about Cadmus, can you guarantee that they can't use their weapon against us? Some sort of remote control, or a code phrase?"

Batman didn't have to be the World's Greatest Detective to see that the talk isn't going as it was originally planned.

"I take it you are not willing to give the boy a benefit of a doubt".

"I already gave him a benefit of doubt. He lives on our secret base in Mountain Justice, he trains with Red Tornado and Black Canary, and he goes on missions with Robin, Aqualad and the other kids. For Heaven's sake, he uses my family crest, though I'm sure he doesn't understand the responsibility that comes with it".

"But he doesn't have your support. All he knows is that you are avoiding him like a plague".

"You want me to explain that I consider him a potential threat, a walking ticking time bomb waiting to blow up? It can become a self-fulfilling prophecy".

Bruce was slowly losing patience. Who knew Kent can be so stubborn? "Fine, if you don't want to get close to him, I can't force you. But why are you refusing to train him? A human can't teach a bird how to fly; Black Canary can't show him how to use heat vision. You are the only man on a planet who can".

Clark shook his head in refusal, "I want Young Justice to be able to subdue Superboy in case he goes rogue. If he learns a trick or two from Canary, it's one thing. But if Superboy gains a full control of his Kryptonian powers, he'll be too much for them to handle. I'm sure that you already taught Robin all the forms of combat against superstrong foes?" Batman nodded. "I want you to tell him the coordinates of one of your Kryptonite stashes, just in case. Superboy is arrogant, he doe not consider non-powered opponents a serious threat, so Robin has a good chance to come closer and use Kryptonite".

Bruce Wayne stated dryly, "How thoughtful of you".

"Well, you wanted him to become my responsibility. I accept the responsibility, the only way I can".

"Boy Scout turned into a man with a contingency plan. Who knew?"

Clark Kent's lips stretched into a mirthless smile, "I learned from the best".

**THE END**


End file.
